¿Otra copa más?
by Kaoru MY
Summary: Estaba exhausto. Hacia tiempo que deseaba al rubio, un profundo deseo despertó en el cuando le vio por primera vez. Violento, rudo, decidido, ruidoso; todos estos años había deseado ser tomado por esa bestia. Lemon. Shizaya


_¿Otra copa mas?_

_SHIZUO_

Centra su vista en el chico que esta acostado al lado suyo dándole la espalda, aun dormido, el mismo chico que perseguía todos los días en un intento constante de matarlo. ¿Cómo podría matarlo? Las miles de veces que lo hacia solo eran para olvidar sus verdaderos sentimientos, de no aceptar lo que realmente sentía por el de ojos rojizos.

Le examina detalladamente, su fina piel de porcelana contrasta con el negro de las sabanas, puede distinguir una marca rojiza en su cuello. Un chupetón. No podía creérselo.

Se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación, intenta situarse y no sabe donde se encuentra, ahora lo recordaba, la casa de Izaya. Busca el baño, decidido a darse una larga ducha, y aclarar su mente.

_IZAYA_

Estaba exhausto. Hacia tiempo que deseaba al rubio, un profundo deseo despertó en el cuando le vio por primera vez. Violento, rudo, decidido, ruidoso; todos estos años había deseado ser tomado por esa bestia. Siempre pensó que seria violento en la cama, y ahora por fin lo afirmaba, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero se sentía a gusto y relajado, es violento si, pero buenísimo.

No había sido nada difícil emborracharle, en cuanto le vio en ese local, sentado en la barra con esa pose tan varonil, me acerque a el como las abejas acuden a la miel. Me senté al lado suyo, y pedí por los dos.

Su primera reacción fue _¿Qué haces pulga?_ Pero al final accedió a beber algo conmigo.

Mientras bebíamos no podía evitar dirigir la mirada por ese cuerpo tan esbelto, no llevaba su usual uniforme de_ Bartender, _si no una camisa negra, abotonada hasta el pecho, y unos vaqueros oscuros. Estaba tan delicioso, que no podía evitar pasarme la lengua por los labios seductoramente.

Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba bastante borracho, le insinué que nos fuéramos a mi piso, el accedió inmediatamente, presa del alcohol que tenia en las venas.

Antes de llegar a la puerta de mi casa, ya estábamos desfogándonos en el ascensor. El me sujetaba con una mano la nuca, y con la otra me sujetaba del trasero, mientras que yo le pasaba las manos por el cuello y hundía mis dedos en sus cabellos, siempre lo recordare como una de las experiencias más excitantes de mi vida. Su habilidosa lengua exploraba toda mi cavidad, y se entrelazaba con la mía, casi parecía un experto, haciéndome sentir totalmente devorado y satisfecho, dios…si el comienzo era eso, no podía imaginarme como seria mas adelante.

Abrimos la puerta entre lametones y leves mordiscos en el cuello por parte de él, yo emitía leves gemidos que daban a entender que me encontraba en el cielo, por fin podía hacer estas cosas con Shizu-chan.

Me llevo a la cama y me tiro sobre ella, enseguida se puso encima mía y me quitó la camisa de un manotazo, lo que me hizo gemir fuertemente ante su salvajismo. Empezó lamiendo y mordisqueando mi cuello, fuertemente, dejándome marcas por todo este, descendió hacia mis pezones y los chupó con ansia, haciéndome emitir fuertes gemidos. Cuando paró, me puse manos a la obra, no quería quedar como un soso mientras el hacia todo, desabotoné su camisa con saña, y me coloque encima de él, besaba toda piel que tenia mi alcance, hasta bajar a la hebilla de sus pantalones, la desate y se los baje, seguidamente los calzoncillos. Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver tan enorme instrumental, luego sonreí y empecé acariciándola con mis dedos.

-_Tienes un buen compañero Shizu-chan_ – decía mientras lo acariciaba de arriba abajo, en un pausado vaivén que luego se volvió mas rápido, hasta que me lo metí en la boca. El gemía fuertemente, le gustaba. Yo sonreía mientras seguía con mi tarea. ¿Qué sentiría si lo metía dentro de mí? Sufrí un pequeño escalofrió al pensarlo, estaba ansioso.

-_Suficiente_ – dijo el rubio con voz jadeante, estaba apunto de correrse, podía sentir sus muslos temblando al igual que su pene. Separe mi cara de su amiguito y le mire a la cara. Casi me corrí de solo mirarle, sonrojado, jadeante y con esa expresión pre orgásmica que me hizo temblar de arriba abajo y suspirar, temblando de deseo.

Se coloco encima mio, me quitó los pantalones con un rápido gesto y me abrió las piernas de par en par. Me sentí un poco avergonzado, raro viniendo de mi, nunca había dejado tantas libertades a nadie, normalmente era yo el activo en todas mis relaciones. Pero por ser Shizu-chan, lo dejaría pasar.

Ensalivó sus dedos e introdujo uno dentro de mi, suavemente, tome aire y suspire, la sensación no era del todo gozo, pero me hacia sentir extraño. Estuvo sacándolo y metiéndolo un rato hasta meter otro, y me hizo sentirme un poco molesto, al tercero ya sentía dolor. Los movía con movimientos rápidos de afuera adentro, y pasado un rato la sensación era buenísima, gemía fuertemente y movía las piernas involuntariamente.

-_Shizu-chan…Shizu-chan…_- le llamaba con voz jadeante, y el paró de repente, suspiro fuertemente y saco los dedos. Después de un rato, sentí que algo mas grande se abría paso entre mis paredes, exhale una fuerte bocanada de aire y cerré los ojos, arqueando la espalda.

-_Mírame_ – su voz masculina y ronca, retumbo en mi mente, abrí los ojos y le miré. Suspire fuertemente al verle, su cara estaba completamente roja, su respiración era jadeante y tenia una expresión de infinito placer en su rostro. De repente, y sin cavilaciones, empezó a penetrarme fuertemente, salvajemente, rudamente, tal como el suele ser, un salvaje. Me sentía en el cielo, arquee mi espalda todo lo que pude, abrí la boca para gritar, pero el me beso apasionadamente, convirtiendo mis gritos en gemidos que se ahogaban en su boca. Pasé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, y mis brazos en su cuello. Él se movía muy rápido y fuerte, la cabecera de la cama emitía un continuo ruido; _pum, pum pum_.

Estuvimos así varios minutos, entre rudas penetraciones, mordidas lametones y fuertes convulsiones. Descargas eléctricas corrían por todo mi cuerpo, me sentía en el cielo, quería que durara para siempre, que esa noche no terminara nunca, pero todo tiene su fin.

-_Shizu-chan!...-_ gritaba su nombre mientras, le abrazada mas fuertemente, y las estocadas se volvían mas rudas y violentas, si podían, haciéndome gritar de placer y abrir fuertemente los ojos, echando la cabeza había atrás _– Shizu-chan!...me corro!...Shizu-chan…Shizuo!_

-_Izaya!_ – al decir mi nombre, con esa voz tan ronca, no pude evitar correrme fuertemente, estremeciéndome y abrazándole casi obsesivamente. Después, el me siguió exhalando un fuerte grito y dando una ultima embestida, se corrió fuertemente dentro de mi y me dio una fuerte mordida en mi cuello, seguramente dejaría marca.

Sentí que los parpados se me caían, lo último que pude sentir fue una calidez que me acobijaba y un leve beso en mi frente.

Seguramente Shizu-chan estará nervioso ¿Qué pensara sobre esto? Ha tenido sexo con la persona que mas odia, querrá matarme. Pero no pasa nada, ahora ya lo se, se lo que realmente siento por el, se porque siempre que lo encuentro me burlo y le hago perder los estribos, es porque quiero que se fije en mi, que por un momento no tenga nada mas en su mente que yo.

Sacándome de mis pensamientos, el entra en la habitación, con una toalla en sus hombros, y mirándome con una mirada que no sabría describir. ¿Querría matarme?

-_Shizu-chan…yo_ –

-_Te arrepientes de lo que hemos hecho?_ – me interrumpió, dios, ahora que oigo su voz, me acuerdo de lo ocurrido anoche, y me da un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, estoy enamorado de él.

-_Claro que no, solo que yo, ósea tu_… - me vuelve a interrumpir, pero esta vez no con palabras, si no con sus labios, el sentir su olor, su tacto, su calor, me atonta y hace que no pueda pensar en nada mas. Le necesito.

-_Entonces cállate_ – me dice con voz clara y firme y vuelve a besarme, abrazándome por la cintura. Si, tienes razón, no hay nada que hablar, pienso mientras esbozo una sonrisa, y paso los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

_Soy tan feliz _


End file.
